You Blink and it's Gone
by ArchangelIStillAm
Summary: A Chulu story I wrote in honor of Anton Yelchin's passing. Summary: Sulu wishes he spoke up sooner.


Sulu laid against the tree, watching the clouds roll by, as he ran his fingers through Chekhov's curly blond hair. He hummed a tune while the wind blew and the birds chirped, Chekov harmonized with him. When Sulu finished he pulled Chekov toward him and hugged the young Russian. Chekov hugged back, but was puzzled as to why he felt something wet on his shoulder. He pulled back to see Sulu was crying. "Hikaru vhat's vrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Pasha everything's fine. I just got something in my eyes." he explained, rubbing to stop the tears from flowing.

"I understand." Chekov smiled. He then stood up, grabbing Sulu's hand, the two walked together simply talking and laughing about things from their adventures on the Enterprise to their lives.

As the day turned to night Sulu walked Chekov home to his apartment, both had enjoyed spending the day together and were smiling because of it. Before they said their goodbyes Sulu took Chekhov's hands in his. "Pavel there's something I've been meaning to tell you." he paused to study his friends face. Chekov raised an eyebrow in curiosity but nodded for the helmsmen to continue, so he did. "I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now. I love you Pavel.

The young navigator looked puzzled at first, but then smiled. "Hikaru I lowe you too!" he exclaimed happily as he jumped into Sulu's arms. He caught him with ease and they both leaned in and kissed each other. When they broke Chekov kissed him once more before he began to go inside his apartment. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked and Sulu nodded.

As the door to his apartment shut Sulu began to walk away. The scenery around him began to fade and was replaced with walls of grey, his clothes returning to the command gold. He walked over to the exit of the holodeck, tears in his eyes. He opened the door and headed to his quarters as quickly as possible so no one could see him cry. He locked the sliding door behind him and sat on the floor at the edge of his bed, he kicked off his boots and removed his gold shirt. He cried harder now that he was alone and hugged his knees not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry Pasha I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I love you." he whispered through tears and choked sobs. "I'm so sorry I love you." he said again. He repeated it a few more times before he finally fell asleep.

The next morning there was a knock on his door. He stirred awake and slowly got up since he was sore from the uncomfortable position he slept in last night. He didn't bother to put his boots or shirt back on before he answered the door. He hit the button to unlock it and found Doctor McCoy on the other side. "Hey you okay kid?" he asked.

Sulu shook his head and McCoy felt glad that he hadn't lied to him like Jim had. He lead him over to the bed and motioned for him to sit down. McCoy hugged the helmsman and Sulu wanted to cry again but he didn't. "I know he was your best friend and Iknow how you felt about him. It's going to be okay Sulu you'll see." he explained.

"I know doctor, it's just really hard." Sulu said.

"I know kid." McCoy paused for a minute as he pulled away. "He knew."

Sulu looked at him questionly. "Knew what?" he asked.

"He knew that you loved him and he felt the same. He just didn't know how to tell you yet." Doctor McCoy explained.

Sulu looked shocked but then smiled. "Do you think he's happy, wherever he is?" Sulu asked.

McCoy nodded. "I would bet on it." he said with a smile.

AN: So I decided to write this in honor of Anton Yelchin who sadly passed away. I've always wanted to do a Chulu fic, but I wish it was written under different circumstances. I keep thinking in a few days it's going to be announced that it was all just a really cruel prank. So anyway thanks for reading this and I'm sorry if it made you sad. Please leave a review or favorite. Do whatever you would like to do because it's clear that life is too short. I love you all.

AN2: I've also made a facebook page where I will be posting the links to my stories. So if you would like you could check it out the link is on my profile. I don't know if you can just click on it, if you can't could someone teach me how and also if you have any advice for what else I can do on the page it would really help me out, just PM me and I'll get back to you asap. Thank you very much appreciated. _~Archangel_


End file.
